


Исполнение желаний

by Dai_Ri



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Кто-то сидит и ждет исполнения мечты, а кто-то достигает желаемого упорным трудом
Relationships: Akahoshi Shoji/Mikoshiba Tooru





	Исполнение желаний

После Кошиена тренировки почти сошли на нет. Они собирались командой хорошо если по выходным, чтобы не потерять форму и развеяться. Но с каждой встречей сложностей лишь прибавлялось. Многие устроились на подработку, учеба навалилась всей тушей. О достойном будущем и важности экзаменов говорили чаще, чем о погоде. Самой популярной темой обсуждения стало то, кто куда поступает или планирует.

Сам Микошиба еще сомневался. Грядущая взрослая жизнь представлялась не очень веселой штукой. Дни летели, но как-то в никуда и серо. Что он делал вчера? А неделю назад? Трудно сказать. Оказалось, самое яркое, волнительное связано с бейсболом. Без него и рассказывать нечего.

«Нормально. Разобрали тему. Сдали тест. До конца года нужно определиться с институтом».

Мама даже перестала спрашивать, постирать ли ему форму.

Иногда кто-то выкидывал забавное, и добавлялось живо: «А еще Хирацука сегодня, а Хияма, а Юфуне...». Маленький огонек в темноте. Важного, интересного про себя вовсе не получалось. В команде статус капитана толкал на свершения, преодоления, Микошиба знал, что нужен, и старался изо всех сил. А теперь снова переходить на роль «подай-принеси»? Ну нет. Ладно по-дружески. Или когда проиграл в споре... Или когда попросила Яги... В общем, так просто он не поддавался.

В очередной выходной, когда планировалось размяться, большинство оказалось занято по уши. Микошиба получал смски с извинениями вплоть до назначенного часа. Зря только несся сюда, дурак. Он стоял возле клубной комнаты, растерянно понимая, что ключи у Кавато-сенсея, который тоже не пришел.

Засада. В кои-то веки надеялся повысить градус настроения. А в итоге? Два варианта: сидеть грустить у стенки, ожидая чуда, или плестись домой, где обязательно спросят, почему так скоро. Микошиба подергал ручку в слепой вере, и та предсказуемо не поддалась. Ведь хотели как-то сделать дубликат ключей, но уже незачем было, — Микошиба снял полномочия капитана. Хотя вся команда продолжала его так называть.

Микошиба по привычке достал и погладил старый потрепанный мяч. Они оба явно знавали лучшие времена. Микошиба улыбнулся. Верный товарищ. И вдруг стукнула идея — почему нет? — побросать в одиночку, как давным-давно при распаде клуба.

От вида поля под ложечкой засосало. Ужасно много с ним связано. Перед расставанием они привели его в порядок, и теперь, чистое, оно ждало нового состава. Кавато-сенсей обещал, что у них будет самый крутой и известный клуб. Не сразу, конечно, но в ближайшем будущем. Ания еще прикалывался: «Ага, а на старости лет напишете мемуары „Стремись к мечте!“, мировой бестселлер, как минимум».

Знакомый звук удара битой вырвал из воспоминаний. Неужели?.. Микошиба бросился к воротам и застыл. Акахоши принимал очередную стойку, сосредоточенный и, кажется, недовольный. Мяч прицельно, как в тире, сбил металлического зайчика на другом конце поля. Еще две фигурки стояли, а две были сбиты. Акахоши цыкнул и обернулся.

— Опаздываешь, капитан.

Микошиба осторожно приблизился.

— Новая система тренировки?

— Работа над меткостью. Подсмотрел у кое-кого. Так легче отслеживать траекторию. А я мажу.

— Ты? Вот уж от кого странно слышать подобное.

У Акахоши дернулась щека, словно он хотел скривиться.

— Ты не видишь. И не был на тренировке юниорской сборной. Невероятно слаженные беттери, и подачи, и переходы...

— Ого, а тебя как туда пропустили?

— Дядя, — Акахоши ответил исчерпывающе и снова замахнулся.

На этот раз упала металлическая белочка. За ней — птичка. Отлаженный удар, красивая дуга, короткий «бздынь». Безукоризненно. Акахоши отложил биту, сморщился и пошел поднимать фигурки. Спина, обтянутая формой, выглядела деревянной. Что его не устраивает? Микошиба решительно не понимал.

— Но ты ведь попадаешь!

— В одну за раз. Присмотрись: фигурки соединены леской и на каждой — красная точка. Если попасть в точку, упадут все сразу. Теперь моя меткость не кажется тебе такой совершенной?

Издалека не различалось, смотрел тот насмешливо или испытующе. Вернулся Акахоши с непроницаемым лицом. Порылся в сумке, стоящей тут же, и выудил перчатку питчера.

— С этим лучше. Чувствуешь мяч, — Акахоши будто мысли читал, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Здесь проблема скорости. Мне никто не засекает, да без того вижу — отстой.

Он примерился, мяч полосой рассек поле, и все пять фигурок вдруг шатнулись и сравнялись с землей. У Микошибы внутри будто взорвалось тысяча мыльных пузырей.

— Это потрясающе.

Акахоши нахмурился, кинул взгляд «ты ничего не понимаешь». Мышцы на его руках заметно напряглись. Вся суть, нечто исходное и глубинное, изломилась. Почему таким талантам так сложно поверить в собственный успех?

— Акахоши, я не сравнюсь с тобой по уровню и опыту, но выслушай меня как бывшего капитана. Ты очень много работаешь над собой, и это здорово. Это круто! Только я не хочу, чтобы ты угробился раньше времени. Покоряй вершины с командой, с теми, кто тебя поддержит. Не бери всю ответственность на себя.

— Здесь очень много желающих потренироваться, не находишь?  
Акахоши глянул горько и дерзко. Пустующее поле за его спиной показалось мрачным, отпугивающим, будто проклятым. Никто не придёт, никто не спасёт. Микошиба встряхнул головой.

— Но можно ведь попросить одноклассников из других клубов.

— Нет. Мы не очень... ладим.

Другого Микошиба и не ожидал. Это наверняка очень тяжело. Тяжелее даже, чем чувствовать себя белой вороной среди всех. Микошибе помог Кавато, пришёл черед возвращать долги.

— Акахоши....

— Это не твои проблемы, капитан. Мне просто нужно дождаться начала нового семестра. Я понимаю. Как же отстойно.

Микошиба притянул его к себе, и напрягшийся было, Акахоши обнял в ответ. Крепко стиснул. Он почти задыхался. На удивление, с каждой секундой становилось спокойней и легче. Осторожно, на пробу, Микошиба пригладил чужие вихры.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Обязательно.

— Ты и так много для меня сделал.

Много. Спас из-под падающей арматуры, несколько месяцев проторчал в больнице со сломанной ногой и восстанавливался до сих пор. А Акахоши стоял вместо него на базе, рьяно боролся за победу и поддерживал на решающем матче больше всех. Ещё не хватало разбирать, кто и что друг для друга сделал.

«Я разберусь, — думал Микошиба. — Мы вместе разберёмся с твоими проблемами».

  
На следующий день Микошиба вооружился всем необходимым. Если он чему и научился у Кавато — то это глобальности. Любая заоблачная мечта достижима, если правильно подойти к делу. И не бояться безумств и глупостей. Дуракам везет, как известно! На крайний случай, под дурака можно скосить.

— Акахоши, пообедаем вместе?

Микошиба вперся в чужой класс и бухнул бенто о парту, довольно улыбаясь. Получилось! Не зря полвечера репетировал. В наступившей было тишине шепотки бурлили и нарастали. На них с Акахоши пялились все. Неловко, конечно, но эффект того стоил.

Акахоши, к чести, и бровью не повел.

— Мне приятно твоё предложение, капитан, но я на мели.

— Я угощаю.  
Микошиба потряс вторым бенто, хваля себя за предусмотрительность.

— Считай: уговорил. Только с чего вдруг такая забота?

— Ты у меня на особом счету, Акахоши. Все, что ты сделал для команды, неоценимо. Благодаря твоим способностям, мы не только прошли на Кошиен, но и достойно себя там показали! Кроме того, твои советы и наблюдательность помогли мне вырасти как капитану и как игроку. Угостить тебя — меньшее, что я могу.

Кто-то поперхнулся, у кого-то грохнул портфель, и последним аккордом какой-то парень протянул: «Ни фига себе».

Акахоши резко поднялся и потянул его за руку. Микошиба еле успел подхватить бенто.

— Пошли отсюда.

Им вслед нарастал гул обсуждения. План работал! Пламенная речь готовилась и оттачивалась целых три часа вместо подготовки к японскому. Зато отличная практика получилась. Микошиба улыбался и не жалел о сказанном. А то, что у Акахоши покраснели кончики ушей, особенно приятно.

Они забрались на самый верх. Крыша оказалась открыта, и на ней знатно остужало. Солнце еще наведывалось, но ветер-гуляка пробирал. Микошиба поежился и огляделся. Сейчас пустующая, крыша таила столько тайн и проделок, что роль шкодника прямо прилипала. В какой-то мере правда! Нашумели и сбежали. Микошиба фыркнул, вспоминая.

— Слушай, как зовут вашего в очках? У него так лицо... вытянулось.

Акахоши хмуро смотрел, поджав губы.

— И что это было? Заявился как шоумен какой. И словоохотливость та же.

Микошиба смущенно потер шею. По правде, он до последнего сомневался, что способен на такое. Но решительность и тяга к действию бурлили в нём.

— Это рекомендация. От семпая. Ты ведь будешь молчать, как рыба, и никто не узнает, какой ты вне уютной пещерки.

— А спросить, нужно ли это мне, ты не додумался? Микошиба, если мне будет надо — я добьюсь расположения. Без всякой рекламы.

— Хоум-ранами добьешься? Или кулаками?

Ветер пузырил и трепал рубашки, делая силуэты размытыми. Всё походило на сцену из творений великого Миядзавы — герои в смятении перед выбором: идти по дороге приключений или повернуть назад. Акахоши отвел глаза.

— Язык проглотил, выдающийся игрок?

— Как-нибудь! Придумаю. Я и так из-за тебя решил играть в вашей команде, теперь предлагаешь вливаться в коллектив класса?

Акахоши стоял растерянный — в глазах сплошное сомнение. Солнце косо выхватило его порозовевшую щеку, и отлегло. Не злится — стесняется. Трудно, конечно, открываться миру. Но необходимо.

«Вольешься, — мысленно ответил Микошиба. — Как будто в команде играть не понравилось, так и поверил».

— Давай поедим. Бенто почти остыло.

  
Несколько следующих дней Микошиба продолжил наведываться в класс Акахоши и заливать. С абстрактного восхваления он перешел на конкретные примеры. И не то чтобы он врал, перечисляя достоинства, но иногда... преувеличивал. Утешало обстоятельство, что это для дела.

Акахоши страшно на него зыркал, прятался за учебником и даже подкараулил у порога, чтобы сразу утащить на крышу. Ситуацию неожиданно спасла Маюми-сенсей, урок которой как раз закончился.

— Микошиба-кун! Приглядываешь за Акахоши-куном? Все такой же заботливый капитан, — она приблизилась, держа бланк теста и улыбаясь. — Думаю, тебе интересно будет знать, что Акахоши-кун делает большие успехи в английском. Один из лучших в классе. Смотри!

Она протянула бланк, где под фамилией притягательным красным значилось семьдесят восемь баллов. Акахоши по цвету не уступал оценке. Микошиба пользовался положением вовсю, нарочно повышая голос.

— Отлично учишься. Если постараешься — и до ста баллов недалеко. Ты ведь мечтаешь попасть в Высшую Лигу! Там без знания английского никуда.

— Да знаю я.

Акахоши сопел, всё ещё недовольный пристальным вниманием. Ничего, мало помалу привыкнет и поймёт плюсы.

— Спасибо за доверие, Маюми-сенсей, нам пора идти.

— Да, конечно. Мне тоже не мешает пообедать кое с кем!

Судя по ее заговорческому виду, кормить она собралась Кавато-сенсея. Хорошее дело. Во время всех их тренировок тот словно питался воздухом и энергетикой. Иначе с чего такой бодрый, не солоно хлебавши? Отстраненно Микошиба отметил, что мысли о бейсболе не вызывают больше ноющей боли. У него сейчас другие заботы. Например, выжидающая акула.

На крышу они не пошли. Застряли на старой лестнице между этажами. Украшенная лепниной, она неудобно располагалась и использовалась редко. Ходили слухи: здесь водятся призраки. Ерунда, конечно. Просто причудливое эхо шагов и голосов. И сквозящий от стены холод.

— А-акахоши, давай с-сразу перейдем к делу. Окоченеть м-можно!

— Заслужил. Болтаешь много. И разглашаешь личную информацию. Что дальше? Поделишься, сколько у меня кубиков пресса?

Несмотря на слова, Акахоши стянул с себя пиджак и накинул на плечи Микошибы. Стало не то чтобы тепло, но приятно.

— У тебя есть кубики пресса?

— Ты прям очень наблюдательный, капитан. Показать?

— Не надо. И так... без пиджака. Замерзнешь.

— Мне лично нормально. Я с Хоккайдо.

Акахоши задумчиво подергал край рубашки, и Микошиба только в последний момент успел перехватить его руку. Тёплую, с длинными пальцами. Мозоли грубели на подушечках. Отвлекшись на случайный шум, Микошибе показалось, что лепнина в виде книги сошла с места. Но нет — это двоилось в глазах. Акахоши свободной рукой перехватил ладонь Микошибы и, как под гипнозом, повел вдоль узкой горячей полоски кожи. Натуральный обогреватель. А прошивало сильнее, чем раньше. Что-то томительное и интимное крылось в простом действии.

Полный аут нагрянул, когда уже торопливо и четко пальцы прошлись по кубикам пресса. От мути в голове Микошиба все равно умудрился сбиться со счета. Руку он выдернул как из крутого кипятка.

Акахоши шептал ему прямо на ухо.

— Расскажи об этом. А то достало. Рекламируешь ты меня, а я остаток дня слышу: «Микошиба-кун такой классный!»

Вот в чем дело! Микошиба выныривал из морока со сверхзвуковой. Снова обступили таинственный камень, сырость и отдаленные шумы. На грани различимого трелькнул звонок. Пора. А они так и не пообедали. Глупый Акахоши со своими глупыми желаниями!

«Не понимаю, — Микошиба бежал в класс и вспоминал взгляд, которым его проводили. — Совсем его не понимаю. Но пойму».

  
Вопреки тираде, теперь Акахоши предпочитал сам припираться к нему в класс.

— Половина рож хоть знакомых.

Рожи довольно скалились. Микошиба опасался поначалу. Акахоши, мягко говоря, недолюбливали. И во всех подробностях знали о «добродетели» Микошибе. Начали бы гиенить — не отмахнешься. Обошлось. К нему даже не лезли с вопросами. Иногда только гундели.

— А нас ты не корми-и-ил, ня!

— Стыдно должно быть, Микошиба.

— Оборзел как. С тебя кафе, все, заметано.

Чудовища.

Кавато-сенсей всякий раз улыбался широко и не забывал каждого похлопать по плечу с дурацким кличем. И пусть бы позорился один, их-то зачем подключать? Ладно, это правда круто — чувствовать единение.

Акахоши удалось даже найти более-менее общий язык и темы, не завязанные на бейсболе и девчонках. Музыка, фильмы, игры. В разговорах пестрело столько заковыристых названий, что Микошиба вздыхал и притуливался в сторонке. Изредка Акахоши подкалывали насчет «капитано-терапии», что он стал терпимее и держался достойно, а не заносчиво.

Но беззлобно.

— Акахоши, подскажи, а, — Хияма морщил лоб, явно упорно вспоминая. — Фильм америкосов. Давно вышел. Там какая-то херь происходит. Мужик все записи делает, пацан призраков видит, и они, короче, сходятся! Ну, мужик с пацаном.

Микошиба вздрогнул: очень в тему! Сразу нахлынуло про лестницу и... остальное.

— В смысле сошлись?

— Ну, помогают друг другу с хренью разбираться.

— Чувак, я тебе с десяток наберу из ужастиков. Режиссер, актеры?

— Издеваешься? Говорю: давнишний фильм!

— Угу, больше слушай, — Вакана лыбился, как нашкодивший кот. — У него просто херовая память на имена. Он знаешь, сколько меня выучивал? Мрак. А тебя все Акабоши назвать хотел.

— Захлопнись, Вакана.

Акахоши пялился на пару закадычных друзей со странным довольством.

— Да, в идентификации фильма это нам не поможет. Выглядел мужик хоть как?

— В чем?.. Ну, знаменитый вроде. Лысый такой. Большой.

— Брюс Уиллис?

— Да, он! Стопудняк!

Выдержав паузу, Акахоши щелкнул пальцами.

— «Шестое чувство».

— Ого, круть, верняк! Сейчас прям вспыхнуло вдруг. Как ты это делаешь?

— Извилинами шевелю.

— А вот мудаком как был, так и остался!

Ржали всей честной компанией. Микошиба тоже улыбнулся.

Но чтобы не создавать тепличных условий, приходилось изворачиваться, отпрашиваться пораньше с уроков и прибегать к классу Акахоши быстрее, чем он оттуда вылетал. Чувствуя себя той еще сволочью и испытывая ужасные угрызения совести, Микошиба беспардонно слил умение Акахоши узнавать фильмы по крупицам, и того доставало полкласса. Он даже ел, гадая над очередной заковыркой. И не забывал бросаться в Микошибу испепеляющими взглядами. Однако не посылал.

В конце недели Микошиба задержался, помогая относить пособия в учительскую. А когда вернулся, застал Акахоши, о чем-то беседующим с Ваканой. Ания изредка вставлял ехидные комментарии. Отмахивались оба. Прям идиллия. Неожиданно кольнуло.

За прошедшие дни Микошиба так старался свести Акахоши с другими людьми, что забыл о себе. И теперь он вроде как оказался не нужен. Возникла позорная мысль сбежать, но это минимум странно. Хорош он будет, прячущийся по углам. Акахоши на миг обернулся, улыбнулся вдруг и дал знак подождать. Микошиба помялся, прислонился к доске. Взгляд выцепил две коробочки бенто на парте, а Микошиба ведь не успел достать. Каков наглец Акахоши!

— Микошиба, — Яги подошла бесшумно, но смотрела пристально. — Вы ведь с Акахоши... ну... дружите?

— Дружим? Скорее, я его со всеми дружу. Обедаем только и тренируемся редко. Акахоши — реально крутой игрок. Назначу его хранителем духа Никогаку, пусть будет достойным примером.

— Это жестоко. Подумать только: ты еще хуже Кей-чана! Но я не против. Он справится. Надо мальчишкам рассказать. Уж они ему поручат и биты полировать, и мячики сортировать...

— Найдет какого-нибудь кохая, уверяю. Знаешь, я буду скучать. Привык к нему так... дурак.

— А по нам, значит, скучать не будешь? — Яги сощурилась и улыбнулась. — Полгода впереди, да и разве не найдетесь?

— Полгода... Тут три пролетело мигом. У нас еще экзамены, не забывай.

— Какой-то ты раскисший, капитан, и старомодный. Обменяемся почтами, если хочешь.

— И не забудьте про пуговицы, — Яги подмигнула и направилась к парте Ании, тут же начиная ворчать про грядущие тесты.

— Хорошо было бы — обменяться.

— Напомни мне позже. Ты меня сегодня кормить собираешься?

Акахоши легонечко потряс коробочки бенто. Микошиба рассмеялся.

— Идем.

«Запрос, — Микошиба представил себя перед поисковиком. — Что делать, если без него тоскливо, а с ним щемит в груди?»

Наверняка выпадет тонна романтики.

  
Небо звенело чисто и ясно. Снизу доносились шумы и кричалки. У кого-то тренировка. Им бы тоже собраться еще. А то с той памятной не свершившейся тренировки и начала «нянчинья» с Акахоши минуло достаточно времени. А кроме него, такое чувство, это больше никому не важно. Хоть встряхнутся от тяжести подготовки к экзаменам и поностальгируют.

Надо обсудить с лоботрясами. Потом.

Устав от неудобств, они притащили на крышу старый мат, Акахоши где-то нарыл два одеяла. Комфорт класса люкс. Можно и подремать. Жевалось лениво. Акахоши нагло тырил целые куски из его порции. И пускай. Микошиба чувствовал, что уплывает. Под голову кстати попалось мягкое и удобное.

— Ночи напролет учишься, капитан? Или порнуху смотришь?

Акахоши несильно его пихнул, выдергивая из зябкой дымки. Помахал рукой перед лицом. Близко, очень. Еще и фраза эта... Акахоши издевался, беззлобно, но точечно. Микошиба потянулся отодвинуться — куда там! Настойчиво вернули на место. Чужой бок мгновенно идентифицировался не свершившейся подушкой. Стыдно-то как!

— Сиди уж, герой-пиарщик. Жил я себе спокойно и тут нате! «Вагон друзей-приятелей заказывали? Нет? А все оплачено. Получите-распишитесь».

Микошиба недовольно засопел.

— А что плохого? Раньше смурной ходил, а теперь улыбаешься даже. Скажи еще: ты недоволен.

— Кое-чем я недоволен, — Акахоши оскабился.

Микошиба поерзал от колющего чувства. Пришла расплата за его наглость и кричащее поведение. Он встречал достаточно беспардонности по отношению семпаев к кохаям, но, кажется, переплюнул их всех. Румянец плавно со щек перетекал на шею. Акахоши наблюдал за процессом с крайним любопытством.

— Прошу прощения за некоторые эпизоды, я вел себя... неподобающе. И создал тебе много неловкостей и проблем. Однако результатом я доволен!

— Да? А я вот нет, — Акахоши подцепил что-то с его губы и отправил в рот. — А еще теперь ты без риса. Совсем.

— Черт!

Его коробочка с бенто правда была пуста. И чем это он после подобного не угодил выдающейся персоне?! Персона нагло склоняла голову в совсем бесстыдной близости и потешалась откровенно.

— Нечего в облаках витать.

— Но это мой бенто и моя порция! Как так можно.

Судя по глазам Акахоши — вытянутых миндалем, насмешливых, отражающих нахмуренного и смущенного Микошибу — можно и нужно! Добавки тоже еще, почему нет, когда за счет заведения.

Микошиба злился и терял контроль. Он бы сейчас и ударил. Вот сфокусирует взгляд и ударит. Обязательно.

— Брось. Ты был не против. И, надеюсь, побалуешь меня дальше.

Акахоши клюнул коротко и боязно. Не поцелуй — одно название. Микошиба понять не успел, ему возмущаться или отплевываться. В отместку. Кто сказал, что Микошиба Тору не умеет мстить?! Да коварность — его второе имя!

Но оно настолько шло вразрез с прущей борзостью, что загорелось иное. Здесь очень даже получится отыграться. Акахоши смотрел так, будто наблюдал за созданием Вселенной. Ничего, сейчас спустится с небес на землю.

— Детский сад.

— Что?  
— Учиться тебе, Акахоши, и учиться. Индивидуальные тренировки, впахивание до седьмого пота... Ты справишься. И с ролью хранителя духа Никогаку тоже.

Пока Акахоши не осмыслил информацию до конца, Микошиба дернул его на себя. Если целоваться, то как положено. К чести Акахоши — он быстро включился. Напористо и мокро, дико. Едва оторвавшись, они сцеплялись опять. Сминая, проникая, становясь чем-то единым. Оба повязли.

— Микошиба... твою ж... давно... хотелось.

Микошиба время на разговоры не тратил.

«Я влип, — решил он. — Но не один. И мне это нравится».

  
На выходных Акахоши поселился в комнате Микошибы, сославшись на ужасное неудобство одноклетушки с кучей народа, а здесь целый дом. Прежде они угробили порядком времени на придание приличного вида и приличного выражения лица. Родителям Акахоши представился заботливым кохаем, который — к стыду Микошибы — поможет с английским. Стараниями и репетициями говорил тот уверенно и доброжелательно, так что даже удалось избежать допроса с пристрастием. На тему того, почему раньше к ним не заглядывал этот милый мальчик.

«Милый мальчик» набросился на него сразу, как щелкнула щеколда. Решительность и страсть росли в нем на дрожжах. Микошиба путался пальцами в его волосах, лениво скользя между желанием оттолкнуть и впечатать в себя. Иногда появлялся страх, но жар выметал его.

Микошиба впервые радовался отсутствию зеркала в комнате, иначе пришлось бы узнать о себе много нового. Хватало пялиться на Акахоши.  
Горящий взгляд, распухшие губы, не сходящий румянец.

В перерывах они реально учились. Вернее, учился Микошиба. Задания высились стопками и лишь прибавлялись. А он даже с профилем не определился, чтобы сфокусироваться на одном. Урывал кусочками понемногу. Насчет ночной учебы Акахоши попал прям в точку... Только радовать его подобными откровениями не стоило. Узнает еще бремя выпускника.  
Акахоши с круглыми глазами листал бланки и хрипел.

— Я балдею. Нас такое же ждет?

— Нет, — Микошиба позволил короткую улыбку. — Для вас придумают другие.

— Блядь.

Мытарства продолжались...

Мама, к счастью, выбирала именно моменты просвещения, чтобы постучаться и спросить, не желают ли они чаю или перекусить?

Микошиба желал. У Акахоши вовсе призывно урчал живот. Закинуться парой бутербродов с горячим сладким чаем — самое бы то! Но оглядывая себя и Акахоши...

— Нет, спасибо, мам, мы попозже.

Для туманного «попозже» пришлось держаться друг от друга на расстоянии и с головой уйти в закорючки формул. И то после двух исписанных листов Микошиба обнаружил, что Акахоши из угла комнаты переместился к нему за спину. Жарко пробежался вдоль позвоночника и облизал ухо.

— Акахоши...

— Не могу ждать. Нафиг.

Он подцепил пряжку ремня, и Микошиба остро осознал, что реагирует очень активно. Мамочки...

— Акахоши... Подожди. Поесть. Потом — остальное.

Пряжка ремня брякнула, и Акахоши откровенно потерся об Микошибу.

— Я съем тебя, хорошо? Ты охуенно сексуальный, когда сосредоточенный.

Таких откровений Микошиба точно не ожидал. Он покраснел, наверное, до корней волос. Акахоши шумно облизывал пальцы, и обещание съесть приобретало форму. Развратную. А когда эта мокрая рука нырнула в его трусы, Микошиба отчаянно зажмурился и дернулся.

— Куда? С таким стояком тебя раскусят быстрее, чем с засосом.

Вот уж правда.

Было неловко, очень влажно и быстро. Или это сознание отключилось, не выдержав образов и эмоций... Хватило раз подглядеть, как головка члена исчезает в кулаке, чтобы жар захлестнул с головой. Мутно и ярко еще проступало то, что Акахоши задрал на нем рубашку и членом проезжался по пояснице. Теперь же каждый раз, прогибаясь-потягиваясь-наклоняясь, он будет вспоминать... Ох. Мучительно и сладко.

К ночи они все-таки поели. Схомячили по три порции. Мама с трепетным восхищением радовалась, что дети такие прилежные и что ее стрепня настолько пришлась по вкусу. Микошибе стыдно было признавать, чем именно они старательно занимались и что вкуса как раз он не различил. Затолкал побыстрее в изголодавшийся организм — уже счастье. Акахоши неведомым образом умудрялся поддерживать беседу на нейтральные темы.

Второй выходной прошел спокойнее. Они могли нормально общаться, учиться, просто лежать рядом. Типичный отходняк. Только иногда накатывало, и они сцеплялись как сумасшедшие. Акахоши крышесносно наваливался на него, приподнимался и обводил губы кругами, невинно и пошло одновременно. В итоге Микошиба перестал париться всякий раз, как у него вставало на это действо. И даже смог залезть в трусы Акахоши — очень-очень сильно зажмурившись. Удивительно, что понравилось обоим.

К вечеру настойчиво потянуло на воздух.

Мама кстати заглянула после удаления и маскировки подозрительных и сомнительных следов. Микошиба пожертвовал свои дорогущим одеколоном — подарок на Кошиен — для нейтрализации спертых запахов. Мама удивленно повела носом и одобрительно кивнула на их наряды. Одевал его Акахоши, сетуя, что при таком гардеробе выбор Микошибы чрезмерно классический. Хотя пускай оставляет свой унылый стиль, иначе уведут.

— Ох, уже собрались, молодцы какие. Я боялась: ты забыл про Дракониды. Вот, держи.

Мама протянула длинную красную трубку. Телескоп. Он страдал точностью и не слишком большим увеличением. Да разве бросишь старого друга? С ним Микошиба ночи напролет изучал небо, впервые осознал величие Южного Креста и вообще звезд, учился определять стороны света...

С появлением бейсбола интересы сместились, знания позабывались. Но на звездопады он продолжал ходить смотреть. И загадывать желание. Много лет одно и то же.

— Дракониды?

— Тебе понравится.

Они направились в сторону парка. Там и специальная площадка создана. Еще здорово с крыши. Только вот не хватало увлечься и шмякнуться об асфальт... Это даже не нелепая смерть, а глупо-романтичная. Микошиба встряхнулся: на падения с крыш у него явный заклин. Лучше думать о приятном. Рядом дорогой человек, рука в руке, идут любоваться звездопадом.

Рука в руке?!  
Микошиба уставился на переплетенные пальцы и покраснел. Что за демонстрация... Засекут — хлопот не оберешься. А этот вышагивает гордо, легонько гладит фаланги. Приятно, черт возьми.

— Дракониды — это полет драконов? Фейерверки, то есть?  
— Это падение. Метеоритный дождь, если точно.

— Символично, — Акахоши улыбнулся плотоядно, и захотелось его стукнуть.

Отвлек вход в парк. На расставленных кругом скамейках народу, на удивление, хватало. По всем рядам арсенал приспособлений от обычного фотоаппарата до чуть не профессионального телескопа. Пару минут Микошиба исходил завистью. Затем отпустило. У него теперь есть кое-что получше.

— Нихрена же себе вечерняя программка.

Микошиба скосил глаза на закрепленный плакат. Ничего особенного: лекция, лекция, еще одна лекция и коллективное наблюдение за звездопадом. К счастью, две лекции они уже пропустили. А на освещенную площадку как раз выходил длинный, как труба телескопа, и очень умный дядька.

— Пойдем сядем. Это ненадолго.

Ненадолго затянулось почти на полчаса. К чести дядьки, вещал он бодро, хотя нес пространственное и вероятное. Акахоши слушал жадно и напоминал младенца, которому вдруг показали всю огромность мира и скромно добавили: «Однако это лишь малая часть». В первые разы впечатление всегда острее.

— Микошиба... Микошиба! Нет, ты прикинь, что там!

Акахоши тыкал в небо, и там действительно начиналась феерия.

— Потом поболтаешь — смотри. Его величество Дракониды...  
Вспышки только начинали расчерчивать небо, ставшее акварельным, — размытые цвета, изысканная водянистость, макни и рисуй. Метеориты и рисовали. Причудливые полосы складывались в таинственное послание. Как хотелось бы его расшифровать... А так мало времени запомнить, уловить. Сердце замирало, когда целый сонм сияющих огней устремлялся к земле. Но сгорал далеко-далеко. За ним вспыхивал новый, которого ждала та же участь. Гибель драконов... Воистину великое и печальное зрелище.

— Охуеть, — Акахоши стоял, задрав голову и ловя последние отцветы, редкие и бледные. — Слушай, ты не думал посвятить этому всю жизнь?

— Астрономии? — Микошиба замер, сраженный ответом на давно мучавший вопрос. То, что под носом, всегда сложнее всего увидеть. — Теперь задумался.

— Было бы круто. И можно спокойно заглянуть в обсерваторию, когда приспичит. Какие перспективы! Это тебе не пыльный офис. А уж секс на фоне звездного неба...

— Акахоши, здесь люди.

— То есть сама идея тебя не смущает? Отлично!

Акахоши лыбился, а Микошиба мучительно краснел. Нет, если отбросить все пошлости, идея правда заманчивая. Интересная, свежая. И родители одобрят.

— Нет, ты прикинь. У тебя так невзначай интересуются: «А вы откуда предпочитаете любоваться на звезды?» И ты так, весь скромный и деловой отзовешься: «Из собственной обсерватории». Давай, Микошиба, дерзай!

— Это ради меня или ради обсерватории.

— Два зайца всегда лучше одного, а?

Микошиба вздохнул. Как будто бы он не знал, с кем связывается. С другой стороны, если у Микошибы и появится собственная обсерватория, это случится лет через десять, не раньше. Получается, все это время они будут вместе?.. Народ почти разошелся, и одинокая вспышка озарила небо. Дракониды завершили полет.

— Приобщившийся, успел хоть загадать желание?

— Нет, — Акахоши повернулся к нему, и что-то новое, серьезное вспыхнуло во взгляде. — Оно уже исполнилось.

Возвращались молча, и Микошиба думал-думал до боли в висках. Каждый раз, на каждый случающийся звездопад — даже однодневный — он загадывал попасть на Кошиен. Со средней школы! И, наконец, к концу старшей то ли звезды сошлись, то ли их команда вложились на пике возможностей — у них получилось. Получилось!

В следующем желании значилось, чтобы Кошиен для них всех не стал самым счастливым событием в жизни. Важным — да. Только б не считать единственным достижением. Есть еще столько всего, столько, что им и не ведано.

А тут человек чуть не прямо заявляет: мне не нужны звезды для исполнения мечты. Может, действительно так и есть?

— Акахоши, — Микошиба замер посреди улицы, как на границе. — Я хочу спросить у тебя...

— Выйду ли я за тебя? С удовольствием, — Акахоши улыбался задорно, сверкал глазами — весело ему. — И стану достойным примером. Куда деваться от тяжкой ноши...

Микошиба открывал и закрывал рот, силясь что-то сказать и не находя слов.

— Потом поболтаешь — побежали!

Акахоши схватил его за руку, и они помчались быстро, до свиста в ушах. Все придет своим чередом.

«А мои желания, оказывается, тоже исполнились».


End file.
